This invention relates to cutting devices and more particularly to cutters having two operating elements which are moved together to bring cutting elements together to cut hedges, branches, wires and other elongate elements while holding onto the distal, cut-off portion of the elements as long as the operating elements are held together.
When trimming hedges, shrubs, small tree branches and the like, the cut material may fall to the ground or into the remaining vegetation where it would be unsightly if not removed. After trimming, a second chore of clearing away the cut material must therefor be performed. When the cut vegetation is thorny, the effort may be compounded. A cutting tool that would hold the cut material until released over a waste receptacle would resolve the clean up problem. Cutting tools for cutting wire, nails and the like pose another problem. So much force is required for cutting, that the elastic energy stored in the metal is suddenly released when the cut is completed. The cut off pieces may fly off with considerable force, presenting a danger to the user as well as compounding the clean up task. A cutter that would grip the material to be cut off before the cut is completed would overcome the problem.